1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system using the intensity of the diaphragm electromyogram (EMG) at a given lung volume or the lung volume at a given EMG intensity to automatically or manually adjust the level of inspiratory support in proportion to changes in the neuro-ventilatory efficiency.
The present invention also relates to a system responsive to the intensity of the diaphragm electromyogram (EMG) measured immediately before the onset of inspiratory flow to automatically or manually control and maintain an optimum level of extrinsic positive end expiratory pressure (PEEP) applied to a patient, and to automatically or manually control a duration from the onset of EMG to onset of respiratory flow.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art algorithms used to create closed-loop ventilator systems are based on variables such as tidal volume, respiratory rate, inspiratory flow, end-tidal carbon dioxide levels and/or rate of rise in pressure. However, none of these parameters can provide a reliable measure of the respiratory neural drive because they are affected by changes in neuro-mechanical or neuro-ventilatory efficiency.
Neuro-ventilatory efficiency is a term used to express the amount of neural drive (breathing effort) needed to obtain a given tidal lung volume. In brief, neural drive Is converted into mechanical tension, a process which is influenced by the muscle length, temperature, electrolyte imbalance, etc. The role of inspiratory flow in the link between neural drive and mechanical tension has previously been suggested; however the proposed influence could not be demonstrated for mean inspiratory flow rates up to 1.4 liters/second. The mechanical tension is then translated into pressure, a process which is affected by the shape of the diaphragm dome. Finally the pressure expands the alveoli and causes air to flow, and the translation of pressure to volume depends on the elasto-viscous behaviour of the respiratory system. Consequently, there are many factors that may influence the tidal volume output obtained for a given increase in neural drive (inspiratory effort).
Evaluation of respiratory drive by measurements such as the rate of rise in pressure or lung volume is not reliable when, for example, the muscle length or the respiratory system impedance are affected by changes in the neuro-ventilatory efficiency. In a patient, airway resistance and elastance can change from one minute to another and muscle length is continuously altered.